


Underneath It All

by perpetual_wallflower



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Trask/Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/pseuds/perpetual_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yitzhak waiting for Hedwig to return after leaving, stripped bare, at the end of their show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday ficlet for Katie. Happy birthday! I hope this next year is crate <3
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written Hedwig fic so I hope you enjoy. I may write more in this verse soon so this could become   
> part of a larger story, but I don't know yet.

It’s been two weeks since Yitzhak had seen his wife. After Hedwig had given him the wig, stripped bare, and walked off near the end of their show. She had been absent from Yitzhak and the rest of the band’s life. That had been a night Yitzhak would never forget. He felt like his wife had had an emotional breakthrough and he wanted to know she was okay. He was worried about Hedwig. With as much shit that he put up with from her, Yitzhak did know that underneath all that bravado was a woman shattered and slowly piecing herself back together.     
  
He knew that Hedwig actually cared for him or she would have been done with him long ago. Their relationship wasn’t perfect. It never had been. It had often been rife with emotional and verbal abuse. Those moments were usually on stage, rarely in private. Usually in private, Hedwig was able to let her guard down when it was just the two of them. Yitzhak saw the real her, and he loved her despite her antics on stage that often upset him. Hedwig was a performer and sometimes that meant she went too far on stage. Sometimes after a show she had apologized in private to Yitzhak. Often times she only gave him a look that was meant to convey a similar sentiment. Yitzhak put up with it for a long time. Lately, it was beginning to be too much. All the extra attention put on Tommy had created a wounded monster in Hedwig and she was lashing out on stage and off far more often than before.     
  
Two weeks ago, Yitzhak saw Hedwig’s breakthrough. He saw her begin to accept herself as she is. Yitzhak accepted her gift to him. She gave him her wig and her encouragement to perform as Krystal again. When he’d put that wig on and transformed himself for the stage, he knew he was no longer Krystal but someone new. He was someone who had a partner in Hedwig. Whether she was present or not, she was his, and he was hers. He didn’t know how their relationship would progress from this new revelation, but he wanted to find out. He wanted to find his wife and show her how much she means to him. He wanted to start their new life and a new era in their career.    
  
Yitzhak was a little worried about Hedwig but ultimately he knew she was just processing in her own way. He just hoped that it didn’t involve too many drugs or too much booze. He wished she’d at least call, but she’d come back on her own time. Their next gig wasn’t for a few more days. She’d never miss any opportunity to perform for an actual paying crowd.     
  
Sure enough, late that night Yitz got woken up by a small ruckus on the fire escape. Hedwig was propping open the window with the short 4x4 they kept near the window to keep it open sometimes. Yitzhak didn’t get up to move or help. He wasn’t sure how Hedwig would be feeling and he didn’t want to press her for more yet. They could deal with that later. He was just happy to see her. She had a new wig. It was long with big beachy waves and side swept bangs. It really suited her but wasn’t too much for everyday wear like some of the wigs she would wear out everywhere. He loved that she’d do that but he loved when she’d tone it down too. Those were rare moments. Either way, she was always gorgeous to him. She had on a deep purple slip of a dress similar to one of the outfits she’d wear onstage but that one had been black. Her boots were a dark glittery silver and zipped and laced up to just below the knee, and of course, beneath the boots, she wore her signature fishnets. God, he’d missed her.     
  
Yitzhak shifted a bit in the bed to allow more room and to face her a bit more if she wanted to say anything. She didn’t. She just dropped her bag in a chair in the corner, unzipped her boots, and stripped off her tights. She crawled into bed and laid her head on Yitzhak’s chest with his arm across her back.     
  
“I meesed you. How ‘ave you been?” Yitz asked her.     
  
“Tomorrow Yitzhak, tomorrow. Sleep now.” Hedwig answered, then much quieter into the fabric of Yitzhak’s tank top, “I missed you too.”    
  
Yitz held her close and watched as she quickly drifted off to sleep.   


End file.
